The Christmas Spirit
by HawkRider
Summary: For VaniVen day. There was only one thing that Ven loved more than presents at Christmas.


**And, finally, here is some VaniVen!**

**It has been a long time coming, but I finally wrote it. This is one of my favourite pairings too... Don't ask why though. I don't really know myself...**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this VaniVen day oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Ven, Vanitas, _Ocarina Of Time_, _A Christmas Carol_, or any other recognisable third-party sources, whether or not they are intentional.**

* * *

Hearing the door to the room open, Ven looked up from the game console in his hands, hitting pause to stop his current level of his game to watch his boyfriend enter the room. Their love had been a slightly bumpy one, nobody had wanted his to even befriend the ravenette who, quite honestly, frightened everyone. Meanwhile, Ven was quite popular, half the school seemed to appear whenever he threw a party, despite the lack of alcohol that always accompanied it. A lot of his friends (especially his best friend, Sora) kept on pushing his to date one of the swimming team, the captain to be specific, who always ended up looking straight at them when they passed him in a corridor. But Ven had declined, instead choosing to encourage Sora to date the guy. Within a fortnight, the two were a couple.

But Vanitas was the one that Ven wanted, the lonely delinquent who was rumoured to smoke. Another rumour said that he punched a cashier for asking for his ID.

Not that any of it was true. He chewed toothpicks, and that was it. He was really pretty harmless, just moody. His family wasn't the best, ever since he turned five his parents had argued almost every night, mostly about him.

But still, Ven could not figure out why he liked Vanitas so much. Maybe it was the fact that he brought out the caring side in Ven. Or maybe his dark attitude. Maybe it was his want to include everyone. Maybe it was just because he was so good looking. He didn't know. But never the less, he did.

They had begun to date not long after Sora, only a week after Ven had finally mustered up the courage to talk to him for the first time. In fact, Ven was the one to ask Vanitas out, which still surprised Sora. They had already been together three months by the time that their first Christmas came around.

Vanitas always went through stages on the lead-up to Christmas. First was his insistence that nobody enter his room, which started mid September to October. By the end of November the second phase would begin, in which you would be allowed in his room, but he'd get angry if you walked too close too close to the back wall or bed. When December starts, he begins to check his watch frequently, obviously impatient. And always, on the Twenty First of December, his last phase would begin.

"Hi there Ven!" Vanitas smiled, walking over to the blond, pulling on a t-shirt as he went. It was raining outside, as it always seemed to in Radiant Garden, and Ven had decided to keep some of his clothes at his house to stop him from getting a cold. Ven got a brief glance of a tanned chest, then the t-shirt went the rest of the way.

"Hi Vani." Ven smiled, standing as he closed his brother's 3DS.

"What were you playing?" He asked, spinning to take the seat on the sofa next to his, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Ocarina Of Time." Ven smiled, blushing slightly as Vanitas leaned on his slightly, watching the screen.

This was his favourite phase. He was always so friendly around Christmas, on the few days before and after. Always nice, smiling. Happy.

Ven often wondered what it was that made him smile so, but there was one thing that held his back. A photograph in Vanitas's room, a smiling couple, holding a sleeping baby. It was snowing, all three of them wrapped up tightly. The house behind them was decorated, perfect for Christmas. The man looked like an older version of Vanitas, the baby like a tiny version. But it wasn't the photo itself that stopped his. It was the fact that, for most of the year, the frame was laid down, hiding the picture.

So, he didn't ask. he merely smiled as Vanitas rested his chin on his shoulder, his breath tickling his neck slightly, continuing to play the game as Vanitas watched, distracting him a times and offering his own opinion at others.

He just put it down to the Spirit Of Christmas Past.

* * *

**Yes, that was a trace of RiSo at the beginning.**

**Despite it being so short, I hope that you liked. I know Vanitas is quite OOC, but it's around the holidays. Most people cheer up.**

**Note: If you want an explanation of Vanitas' phases, just put _'EXPLAIN'_ at the end of a review. But not just that, you have to actually review the story. Italics and capitals are not required.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this little oneshot! I'm fairly pleased with it, I'll admit, but I'll leave the real judging to you!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
